Sibling Feud
by Keith flame
Summary: When emma punishes zuri for using her nail polish for paint and Jessie finds out what will happen next( If you want to see chapter 4 vote on the poll set up
1. Chapter 1

Emma's pov

"MY RROOOOMMMM" I screeched as my favorite nail polish was spattered all over the floor. "This means war i will find who ever did this." I thought in my head looking down to see a path of footprints. I followed it and it lead me straight towards zuri's room. I opened the door and there was zuri playing with red paint which was weird cause she said that she ran out of red paint

"Hey emma" she said as i wave back

"Zuri where did you get that paint?" i asked then she started to get scared

"Jessie bought for me" i could tell she was lying

"Nice try jessie,beatrum,ravi and luke went to the asumement park now tell me the truth" i demanded as she started to shake

"I use your nail polish to make this" she said

Zuri's pov

I knew emma was mad cause she suddenly grab me by the arm tightly "ow emma your hurting me" i cried out. Next thing i knew a was over her knee and her other leg squeezing my legs

"Zuri i hope you know what you did cause your pay" she said then i felt her fingers pulling down my tights and pushing my skirt out the way i turn my head to see my unicorns undies on view. Then i saw emma's hand go up and it landed a hard slap on my butt i screeched in pain but she didn't stop

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

I tried begging,squriming and promising her a nail polish but nothing was working so i laid there getting the spanking of my life hoping she'll stop. soon my luck was turning bad from worse i felt emma's fingers again trying to pull down my undies until a voice was heard

"hello i'm back"

* * *

Who voice was that? will emma ever forgive her little sister these answers may or may not be answer next time


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie pov(Warning my "p" button is acting up)

"hello i'm back" i yelled but expected no answer but the strangest thing was i hearing crying and slaps and it was coming from zuri's room.I ran towards where the commution and i saw the crazy thing. Zuri was bare bottom over Emma's lap. The second emma saw me she pushes zuri off her lap and the two girls quickly stand up

"Whats going on here?" i angrily asks

"Emma spanking me for going in her room without permission and using her nail polish" zuri explained rubbing her behind as i thought for a moment

Zuri's pov

Jessie was real quiet then after a couple of seconds she finally spoke

"Emma go to your room i'll deal with your later" Jessie said as Emma walked out my room

"Zuri come here" I then walked towards jessie as she pulls me over her knee

"Jessie what are you doing?" I asked

"even though it was wrong for emma to spank you it was still wrong to go into her room and mess with her nail polish so i'm gonna finish this" Jessie said as she pulls down my undies and moves my skirt. The first swat jessie landed was way harder than emma and beyond. Jessie never led up as the lands swat after swat.

Emma's pov

After Jessie told me to go to my room i was halfway there but for some reason i felt discomfort i turned back around and to my suprise i saw Jessie spanking zuri. I started to get nervous i was worried that i might be next. Soon i saw jessie letting zuri up so i bolted to my room.

Zuri's pov

My butt was in serious pain and the pain just wouldn't stop then i look jessie in the eyes then i said i'm sorry as jessie pulled me into a hug and started to rub my back after a while she left my room

* * *

Has any else notices that emma doesn't appear in episodes that much any more anyway Next time Jessie spanks Emma


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was sitting in her room waiting for Jessie, she had caught a glimpse of what she did to zuri and she just wanted to get this over with she hasn't not been spanked by Jessie since she shoved luke football into his mouth and her and luke's bottom had been red for 3 whole days. she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door knowing it was Jessie she said "come in" as Jessie walked in

"Emma you know why i'm doing this" Jessie asks

"Yeah because i spanked zuri without permission" she said

"Wrong" Jessie said "You shouldn't been spanking zuri in the first place now get over my lap" Jessie said as emma laid over her lap "Since you already know my rules for spanking we know what goes first" Jessie said as she pulls down emma pants to show her bottom covered by green panties

SLAP the first smack came it contact harder than last time and like zuri she didn't led up

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Emma was trying to be tough not trying to squeal or cry but she surely noticed that Jessie has gotten stronger since her last spanking but then Jessie stops as she lets emma up a quick second as she reaches for her bottom and Jessie swats her hand away

"don't think you punishment will be that easy since you rubbed that 10 extra now for the second part" Jessie said as she pulls down Emma panties at first she felt a little embarrassed but then she was placed back over Jessie lap as the swats poured on her poor butt she then let out a small squeal and decided that she can prove she tough another spanking as she puts her hand to cover her bottom

"disobeying me again thats another 10" Jessie said as she twisted emma arm and swatted away up to 55. Emma was a mess she was in tears and her butt had reached the state of crimson red

"Emma have you learned you lesson yet?" Jessie asks as emma starts to speak

"yes i promise i'll never spanked zuri ever again unless we talk" Emma said

"Good, now get and lean over your bed" Jessie said as Emma looks at her in fear "You think i forgot about your extra 20 lend over the bed now or you'll get even extra" Without thinking Emma did what Jessie said and bend over Jessie then pulled off her belt and let it fly

WHAP!

Emma cried out in pain as the next were even more painful

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

After the 20th smack emma was in tears her butt turned even redder and a few welts formed

" Next time this happens emma your entire spanking will be with the belt" Jessie said as she left emma room

* * *

All right guys since a lot of you guys think Jessie should get spanked she will but leave a review on who should spanked her here are your choices

1. Zuri & Emma

2. Mom but lets Zuri & emma watch

remember to review


	4. Chapter 4

A What if Idea posted by HMS Victory( Sorry that I changed it Hope your not mad) Yes this the " Jessie spanked chapter" Sorry it took me so long School having been beating me left to right with heavy book-bags, exams, drama

Christina's pov

"SHE DID WHAT?!" I asked as Zuri told me about what happened during the day. "Yeah mom, she spanked me and Emma, it hurt so bad, that It felt like sandpaper!" Zuri said in a low voice. I knew I had to do something, but I wasn't about to go marching up to Jessie, bend her over my knee and spank her. I had a better Idea in mind.

" How bad is it?" I asked as Zuri turned around as she slowly pulls down her pants due to the immense pain. He wasn't that bad but it was still pink

" How about you Emma?" I asked her as he pulls down her and I was in shocked at what I am looking at. Emma's butt was a shade of dark red and a few welts was there

Emma's pov

Mom was so mad that Jessie had spanked me and Zuri. She was especially mad after I told her she whipped me. She told me that this was going to end, and that Jessie was going to be spanked next. "Mom, are you really going to spank Jessie?" I asked her. "Yes, but I will need your help if you want revenge on Jessie" she said.

Jessie's pov

I was sitting on the couch for once in the morning watching Twilight, when I heard a knock at the door, I went to answer it, and to my surprise, it was Christina along with Luke, Emma and Zuri

Luke's pov

I knew what was going to happen to Jessie, and I couldn't wait to see her panties down!

Normal pov

Christina grabbed her by the arm, and he sat down on chair that the Ross children had just bought, and after sitting down, pulled down Jessie's jeans which revealed red panties. Then Christina brought her hand down

SLAP! The first smack made Jessie jump and shriek

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Jessie, was now squirming, and with that, Christina pulled her panties down, and started lecturing "You will SLAP never SLAP punish SLAP my kids SLAP SLAP SLAP like SLAP that again!" SLAP! Jessie, was shaking and tears were in her eyes as Christina lifted her up and made her stand.

Suddenly she took the belt from her side and double looped it. "NOOOOO!" Jessie screamed as Christina made her lean up against the wall. "JESSIE BE QUIET! She yelled. She then started swinging

WHAP! Jessie screamed WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP


End file.
